White Dragon, Red Sorceress
by ReferenceGoddess
Summary: At the Duellists' Kingdom Tourney, Yu gi oh plays a new card


Usual disclaimers. All characters belong to their respective creators and agents thereof. No money was collected.

White Dragon, Red Sorceress

Yugi Moto had never felt so close to despair in his young life.

The enigmatic Pegasus had stolen the spirit of Yugi's grandfather. The only way to save his grandfather was to come to the Duelist's Kingdom tournament and defeat everyone, including Pegasus. Otherwise, his beloved grandfather would end his days in a hospital, an empty shell connected to life support machines. Yugi had always been a good game player. Since he had solved the Millennium Puzzle, the spirit of an ancient game-playing pharaoh had taken up residence in his mind. Together, they were almost unbeatable.

That was the problem though - almost. Yugi had dueled all the way to the entrance of Pegasus' castle, only to be stopped by Seta Kaiba. Kaiba was annoying, arrogant, cold and self-centered - but he was also a damn fine Duel Monsters player. And, like Yugi, he was also playing for family. Pegasus had kidnaped his younger brother. Yugi couldn't fault Seta for wanting to save a family member, but he had to win this duel.

Things weren't going well, though. Seta had managed to call forth all three of his blue-eyed white dragons, and worse, had just played the magic card that allowed him to combine all three creature into one, virtually unstoppable monster.

Yugi's hand reached for his deck. If he didn't draw a really good card, he would lose the game and all chance of saving his grandfather. "Heart of the cards, don't fail me now," he prayed as he pulled the card from the top of his deck.

Yugi and the ancient Pharaoh who resided in Yugi's mind stared at the card. It was new to them. A strange man with blue hair had appeared out of the jungle one night, as Yugi's friends Joey, Tristan and Tea slept. He offered the card to Yugi, not even expecting a trade in return. As he turned to walk back into the jungle, Yugi had called out, "Wait, who are you?"

The stranger had just smiled and said, "That would be a secret," and disappeared. It had all been so strange that Yugi doubted that it had even happened. But now, here was the card. Yugi and his other self read the text of the card and looked at the cards already in play. "I think this will work," said Yugi, laying out the strategy in his mind. The Pharaoh agreed.

"Are you going to play? Why don't you just quit? You can't possibly defeat my ultimate Blue-eyes," sneered Kaiba.

"Are you so sure?" The voice was the older, deeper voice of the Pharaoh. "I sacrifice my Dark Magician Girl to summon The Red-Haired Sorceress!"

The holographic image of the card "Dark Magician Girl" winked out of existence, to be replaced by one of a short, red-haired girl wearing a tunic, boots and cape. From the sidelines, Yugi's friend Joey Wheeler looked puzzled and a bit startled.

"I think I've seen that face before," he whispered to his friend Tristan Honda. Tristan shrugged and made a shushing motion at Joey. Joey frowned and started mentally running faces and names, trying to come up with a match.

Kaiba had never seen this card before, but he wasn't worried. "So, it's stronger than your other card, but you still can't win. On my next turn, I'll crush her, and you."

"Not so fast, Kaiba. I also play the magic card "Town's Defender", which increase her attack points against all dragon-type creature. I also play the magic card "Hammer of Justice" which increases her attack points another 500 points."

Kaiba did the math, and almost panicked. "It won't go you any good. She'll be gone before she can attack."

"That's where you're wrong, Kaiba," yelled the Pharaoh with great satisfaction (Yugi might try to find the best in everyone, the Pharaoh could never think of Kaiba without thinking of how the poor, hungry crocodiles of the Nile deserved a nice meal of young CEO). If you look carefully at the card, you'll see that she can attack whenever a dragon or a bandit is in play. Red Sorceress, attack!"

The holographic figure smiled. She raised her hands, and started chanting;

Darkness beyond twilight,

Crimson beyond blood that flows.."

A glowing red ball of energy started to form in her hands.

Joey Wheeler still couldn't remember where he had seen the sorceress before, but he knew with an atavistic certainty what was coming next.

"Hey, guys, Yugi?" he yelled over the Sorceress's chant. They all turned to look at him.

"Duck!"

-----------

"Town's Defender" - I have no idea of such a card exists. This is my fantasy, go with it, ok?

Author's notes: And for those poor, benighted souls who have never seen Slayers - the adventures of the temperamental, but very powerful sorceress Lina Inverse, go ye out to the video store and rent a few episodes. The spell she is famous for using ("Darkness beyond twilight") is the Dragon Slave spell, capable of flattening entire cities. (oddly enough, leaving the inhabitants alive - think of it as an antineutron bomb, if you will) And can anyone who had seen both series doubt that Joey just might be a distant relative of Gourry?


End file.
